This administrative supplement application represents a new opportunity that has arisen from the recent development of the Geropathology Grading Platform (GGP) by the NIA funded Geropathology Research Network. This novel assessment of mouse pathology was only fully developed after the parent grant was submitted. Funds are requested to support the salary of Dr. Breshears, a veterinary pathologist, who will use the recently developed GGP to assess health status of the animals that will be tested in Aims 2 and 3 for their resilience to stress. The supplement requested here will allow us to use the newly developed GGP to measure global pathology in the same mice that we will use to measure resilience to stress. After the mice have been tested for resilience, they will be terminated, and the global pathological status of each animal will be assessed by the GGP. Because the occurrence of pathological lesions is a hallmark of aging, the global pathological status of the mice gives us a measure of healthspan. Thus, we will be able to determine how well our measures of resilience predict the healthspan of the mice we are studying. In addition, these experiments will be the first to use the GGP to assess the effect of interventions such as dietary restriction, acarbose, and 17-?-estradiol on global pathology.